A jet engine for an aircraft has a turbine with fan blades that draw air into the engine as the turbine rotates. The fan blades are exposed to the atmosphere in front of the engine and have the potential for an impact with a bird or other foreign object that may be drawn into the engine. For this reason a turbine fan blade typically has a metal leading edge for structural reinforcement to protect the fan blade from a bird strike or the like.